Kaze
by Ever Happy
Summary: Someone from Inu Yasha's past returns! Who are they? What do they want? Is this the best Summary I can do? Find Out! (No Romance, Rated Just in Case)
1. Prologe

AN: Yup, Just a prouloge, won't make a lot of sense so chapter 1 coming soon. I promise I'll reply to every single review!!! Every one is important to me!! Anyway, this is my first Serious fic so when reviewing go easy on me, I'm rather sensitive. ^_-  
  
^_^  
  
Prologe to; Kaze  
  
The arrow raced toward the crow. Hanyou, villagers, and 15-year-old-girl all held their breath, impatiently waiting for the outcome of the 15-year- old's attack.  
  
Almost imedietly after the arrow hit it's target, with the assistence of the crow foot which had been attached to the arrow, a ball of pink light flew into the landscape.  
  
O.O  
  
A short girl with wild pink hair and vibrant green eyes wearing a familiar school uniform walked home from school when she suddenly felt a jolt. She debated whit herself as to what she should go about it and finally decided it wasn't her problem, and continued her trek home.  
  
__  
  
Ya ya I know..too short..It's a prolouge!! Gimme a break!! Sheesh.anyway RnR! Next chapter is longer and much better! Promise!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Home Again

Disclaimer: *decorates the room with various 'Don't Sue Me' Merchandise* I don't Own Inu Yasha!!  
  
'Think'  
  
"Talk"  
  
This chapter is dedicated TO *drum roll* Silas..for having the Kindness to review my story unlike all of you! *points an accusing finger to the readers who didn't review*  
  
AN:Heya Folks! Yup more Kaze once I again I apologize for the super short chapter.but It was a prologe. and must be treated as such.besides I'm not to good with intros.anyway Replies! (Only one review, but I have confidence in you to review more! C'mon! We can do it!)  
  
-_-'  
  
Silas- Yup I'm soooooooooooo sorry, but hey! I updated quick right? Eh heh heh heh.. ^_^'  
  
O.O  
  
Kaze  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*3 years after the Prologue*~  
  
Simply put, the jewel was recovered, and slowly being purified by Kagome, but first, let's go see what the interesting Pink-Haired Girl is doing..  
  
^_^  
  
The young girl sat alone in her small, disheveled apartment, doing her homework. A quick look at the clock told her it was time for work, and then, she felt it.again. It had happened more and more often, what WAS happening over there any way eh? Most likely something to do with the Shikon No Tama. 'Well, that first jolt a while back could have been.it being purified, but no one I know of is strong enough to purify it.unless.' her mouth gaped. then formed into a small frown. 'Time to go home, darn, just when I was getting used to things.'  
  
She began to pack when she realized that she wouldn't be needing any of her modern possessions, so she resolved to leaving her owed rent and a note saying she was leaving everything she owned to her land lord, (AN: Except the clothes she's wearing.) calling work to say she quit, and calling her school, reluctantly, to say she was dropping out. Jumping out the window, she flew (AN: Yes flying, like superman, only not in that silly aerodynamic pose) toward the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
-_-  
  
Upon finding the well in the shrine she found the poor-excuse-for-a-seal that had been on top of the well broken. Who would possible use her well?! Oh well. She jumped in.  
  
O.O  
  
A little kitsune sighed, they were at it again, three years and they still couldn't get along. 'Mou.'  
  
"I'm barely making C's as is! I'm going home!"  
  
"How are you gonna purify this thing, when you're running off to your time every friggin' day?!"  
  
Kagome raised an accusing finger and took a breath to subjugate her hanyou friend. Changing her mind, she sighed. She really didn't feel like hurting him, and it was also kind of juvenile to get what she wanted through face plants.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." She decided aloud.  
  
Inu Yasha gaped after her for a moment, flabbergasted by her change of heart. But quickly regained his composure by jumping off to a far off tree, but not before a classic "Keh."  
  
Just then our pink-haired mystery girl popped out of the well.  
  
"Helloooo!" she yelled, soaring something near twenty feet above the well. Looking around she spotted two humans and, was that a kitsune youkai? A Young one too! She flew down to the unsuspecting trio hoping for answers.  
  
"Pardon me, do any of you know where the Shikon No Tama is?"  
  
^_^  
  
Still kinda short eh?  
  
Kagome: Ya, just a bit..  
  
Well sooooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy you try doing this. Hmph.  
  
Kagome: Gomen.. Gomen..  
  
RnR!! 


	3. Chapter 2: A Really Cool Fight Scene and...

Disclaimer- Roses are red, Violets are blue, I dun own diddley, and neither do you.  
  
"Talk"  
  
"Think"  
  
Okay were BaaaAaaack! With another heart gripping episode of.Kaze. So far, we've got a freaky Pin-Haired girl that can fly and knows what the well can do! *GASP* Going pretty slowly, but! In this chapter we learn even MORE about her origin! And my First Live Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!! *Grins at here readers tortured faces* I love reading cliffys and I love making cliffys so DEAL WITH IT!!  
  
^_^  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to...umm...*shrugs* Crystal Soul! Because she always reads my fics, and I always read hers, and well um, we just get along. *cough* OH! And she was the first person who came to mind.  
  
.  
  
Replies!! Only one? C'mon guys!! Review Review Review!!!  
  
^_~  
  
Silas- Glad you like it! Here you go!  
  
-_-  
  
Last Time: "Do you know where the Shikon No Tama is?"-Our mysterious Pink Haired Girl  
  
The gang had dealt with this a lot lately, varied youkais coming to retrieve "Their" jewel. Unhurriedly, Miroku and Sango got up to fight the outlandish girl. While, as usual, Shippo, concerned he would only get in the way of his friend's tremendous fighting skills ran off to get Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
Sango poised to throw her hiraikastu at the "offending" girl. Realizing she was about to be attacked, she flew a few feet higher to prepare for any assaults the vicious looking duo might throw at her. Sango attacked first, throwing her oversized boomerang with a huge force up in the air toward her target. Just as the boomerang was about to his the flying pink-haired girl, she backed up and grabbed onto it, though it took her a couple feet back towards Sango before the mysterious girl could diminish it's momentum. Sango's eyes widened in wonder at the girl's audacious defense and strength.  
  
Just then, our pink-haired super girl felt a strong wind tug at her. Looking towards the source, she found it to be that of a monk's hand, she let go of the boomerang and watched it fly into the monk's hand in an almost laid-back way. Miroku gave the exterminator behind him an contrite look before turning back to his battle. The strange girl was beginning to get pulled into the tunnel but was staring at it absorbedly, as if studying it. Then, out of the blue, the wind tunnel was no longer a wind tunnel, nothing was sucked into the monk's hand, for it had...stopped.working? What had gone wrong? The monk poked a finger through the hole in his hand trying to determine the problem. By this time, the young girl had drifted closer to the ground, and Sango was preparing for her next attack. Sango charged with Katana in hand. Just as the blade was about to pierce the flesh, the strange girl became translucent, and for some odd reason, Sango stumbled right threw her as if she were an appirition. (AN: Hint, she's not a ghost) Just then, the wind picked up, and boy did it ever pick up, it was like a typhoon! So high it seemed to pick up Sango and Miroku off the ground. In fact, the two accomplished fighters were floating something like 30 feet in the air.  
  
"Now," Began the floating Pink Haired girl "What the hell did you attack me?!" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Lady Kagome has not yet purified the Jewel! Such an evil artifact must be purified and not used for evil means!" answered Miroku with a hostile tone.  
  
At the mention of Kagome's name the Pink-Haired Girl perked up considerably. "Kagome Higuarashi?" She asked positioning her face but 4 inches away from the now incredibly uncomfortable and self-conscious houshi.  
  
"I s-suppose so." He trailed off nervously  
  
"So that's where she been!" She said to no one but herself popping back to a comfortable distance away from Miroku. (AN: Just this once, Miroku's not a hentai. He's a little freaked out, wouldn't you be?)  
  
"Would you mind letting us down Miss umm." Sango trailed off  
  
"Oh of course where are My Manners!" She scratched the back of her head apologetically. "My name is Suzume, I'm a friend of Kagome's." She smiled warmly and shook both of there hands vigorously, perhaps a little too vigorously.  
  
"That's wonderful Suzume, but would you mind letting us down please?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Sure! Of course!" She smiled at them for a second before they plummeted to the ground. Screaming all the way.  
  
It was just about then that Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara returned, for the sake of the story, at the same time. Kagome caught sight of Suzume and her facial expression quickly turned to one of pure joy, while Inu Yasha, who was just behind her, had a facial expression of sheer horror. (AN:No you didn't miss anything, you're not supposed to know why he's scared.)  
  
"Suzume!!" The young miko squeeled  
  
"Kagome!!" Her friend screeched.  
  
The two ran to each other to embrace each other in a friendly hug. Pulling out of the embrace after a good 10 seconds Kagome asked "Why are you here? It's really dangerous."  
  
"I think I can handle it. Don't worry." She winked at her dear friend  
  
Kagome was still concerned, (AN: she doesn't know about the fight folks...) but continued on nonetheless "Well, This is Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo!" She pointed them out in the order of which she said them and Suzume gave them each a friendly nod. "OH!" Kagome added "And this is-" Suzume interrupted her giving Inu Yasha a bemused stare.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!" She yelled pulling the hanyou into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
^_^'  
  
Well that's chapter 2! Wasn't it cool?  
  
Suzume: Not really.  
  
Be quiet! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't exist!  
  
Suzume: *shuts up*  
  
If your confused, good. Next chapter is Questions and Answers, It's gonna be my favorite chapter, and I recommend it to you all! (Miroku shows his true colors to poor Suzume, and I devise a new kinda of torture for him cause the slaps don't hurt anymore)  
  
Kagome and Sango: They Don't??!! **slap Miroku like crazy**  
  
Miroku: *doesn't notice anything*  
  
Kagome and sango: COOL!!  
  
RnR!! 


	4. Chapter 3: An Explantaition

Disclaimer: Fan's Normally Don't own what they obsess over, meaning, I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!!  
  
'Think'  
  
"Talk"  
  
FINALLY! I been a bad author guys. gomenasai. Anyway. Dedicated to JadeMoonWing for her wonderful review!!  
  
-_-  
  
JadeMoonWing-It is fun isn't it? Hehehe.*slaps Miroku a few more times* Don't wear him out though! I need his really bad in this chapter!!!  
  
^_^ Right about then, Miroku snapped.  
  
"That's IT!! Who are you? How do you know Inu Yasha AND Kagome? What the HELL is going on here?!?"  
  
"Hey hey hey!! One question at a time! You'll give me a headache!" Suzume giggled "Well where to start."  
  
Suzume then explained how, when each of the TaiYoukai of the Western, Eastern, Southern, and Northern lands were created, they were given four original servants each, each servant had control over an element. Making four wind youkai (one for each kingdom), four earth youkai (one for each kingdom), four fire youkai (one for each kingdom), and four water youkai (You guessed it. One for each kingdom.) Suzume was the wind youkai who was given to the original Lord of the western lands. (AN: Hope that made sense folks) When he died, and his son took over, Suzume was HIS servant and so on.  
  
When Inu Yasha's father was TaiYoukai of the western Lands, he assigned his four elemental servants as bodyguards to his four kin. (AN: Don't ask, it comes later.) Suzume was Inu Yasha's Bodyguard. When Inu Yasha's parents died, he ran away from home, leaving Suzume to follow him, when she did finally catch up with him, he'd settled down with Kikyo, so Suzume and Kikyo became good friends, and Suzume learned the ways of the miko and became a backup priestess if you will. When Kikyo died and Inu Yasha was pinned to the tree, I took over as priestess until Kaede was old enough to take over. At which point she used everything she and Myouga learned together (AN: I may make a fan fic about Inu Yasha and Myouga meeting, what do you think?) and created, and as a joke made it that only Kikyo and her could enter it, when she jumped down the well, she got an apartment and went to school, because like Myouga she was knowledge hungry, and met Kagome.  
  
When Suzume had finished the group was silent for a while, contemplating what they had just heard. Sango was the first to speak, " Four sons?" she asked.  
  
Suzume shook her head, "Not four sons, two sons, two daughters."  
  
"Two daughters?" Kagome asked "Inu Yasha, you never told us about this." Kagome nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"Well I- eheh.umm" He stuttered, not knowing where to start  
  
"You never told them about this?" Suzume Inquired "I can't believe you," she shook her head in disgust, then turned to the group "He has not one half sibling, but three, One of which is queen of the northern lands. The other one, was possibly killed by the other in a fight for the crown, I don't remember." She trailed off, then glanced up "Well, I'm going to go pay respects to Kikyo grave," She gave a warm smile and turned away.  
  
"Kikyo's not exactly dead" Coughed Miroku quietly  
  
"Hmm?" Suzume replied in a confused manner  
  
"KikyowasressurectedbyacrazywitchandistryingtokillmeandtakeInuYashatohell" Kagome said, if you could call it saying.  
  
"Oh." Replied Suzume, "Well I'll go see Kaede then!" She opted brightly.  
  
^_^'  
  
"Kaeeeede-chan!" Suzume knocked on the door Impatiently  
  
The old woman hobbled to the door, wondering to herself 'is such a thing possible? Could she really be back after all these years?' She opened the door and found herself staring in the green eyes of a Pink Haired Youkai (AN: If you want to know exactly what Suzume looks like, I kind of thought of her as looking like Washu from Tenchi Muyo) "S-suzume!" She stammered not believing her eyes.  
  
"Hey there Kaede-Chan! How ya been?" She asked happily pulling the old woman into a sisterly hug. After a few seconds, Suzume pulled out of the embrace, Hey Kaede, can I barrow some clothes? I can't exactly go around this time looking like this." She gestured to her incredibly short skirt and revealing top.  
  
.  
  
The former shard-hunting group sat in silence eating dinner. Which was rather unusual, as Inu Yasha's poor manners and slurping could be heard from miles around. Though tonight, the hanyou had such good manners it was really scaring his friends.  
  
Suzume who was now clad in priestess wear, which clashed horribly with her hair and eyes, looked at Miroku's hand. "Soooo. Miroku, What's with your hand?"  
  
Oh Boy.  
  
"A terrifying demon by the name of Naraku cursed my grandfathers hand so that all of his ancestors would have a hole in there hand would get bigger and bigger until the hole swallows them up, he's dead now so the curse is broken, but I'm still doomed, and need an heir, so that my kin can be free of the curse."  
  
"Ah." Said Suzume casually  
  
Here it comes..  
  
"Suzume-sama"  
3.  
  
Miroku clasped her hands in his own, to say the least Suzume looked surprised.  
  
2.  
  
Looking deeply into her eyes he took a slow breath, preparing for his question, and the inevitable slap.  
  
1.  
"Will you, Suzume-sama, do me the great honor of bearing my child?"  
  
Kaede waited  
  
Kagome waited  
  
Sango waited  
  
Inu Yasha Waited  
  
Shippo waited  
  
Kirara waited  
  
Even the air waited  
  
For the slap.  
  
But.  
  
A giggle escaped Suzume lips. Her hands became translucent for a moment so she could slip out of Miroku's grasp enabling her to float in mid- air. Her giggling turned into laughter and her laughter made her do a slow half back flip in the air, leaving her upside down when Miroku worked up the nerve to ask.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're not very bright are you?" Suzume said, still upside down facing Miroku who was frowning at her comment because he had always prided himself on being the wisest in the group. "I'm Inu Yasha's body guard right?"  
  
Miroku nodded  
  
"Meaning when Inu Yasha was born, I was probably a decent age. Right?"  
  
He nodded again  
  
"How old is Inu Yasha?"  
  
Miroku Turned a shade of what most like to call, Jaken Green.  
  
Suzume, who was now back on the ground eating her dinner, continued on. "I think that question sounds familiar though. Hmm." Miroku turned another shade of green. "Oh yes! Now I remember! What a coincidence! He was a monk too! And he had a hole in his hand! Wow, that is one coincidence." Suzume laid down her bowl, and began to walk out the door. "I'm going for a walk! Ja!"  
  
Miroku, meanwhile, was twitching on the ground. Sango, noticing this, looked down at him, "Are you alright houshi-sama?"  
All the monk managed to say was "D-d-dad" 


	5. Chapter 4: The Confusing Fight Scenes!

Wow, I'm surprised you people understood that last chapter. I thought it was confusing. Just to clarify, each kingdom has one wind, earth, fire, and water youkai, so the western lands don't have four winds youkai and the northern lands don't have four fire youkai. It's one of each per Kingdom ^_~ Anyway...as for a plot.. NOT THIS CHAPTER!! Sorry, still introducing Suzume, and her alliances with everyone. As for reviews, we got 2!! W00t! We're doing well. Maybe we'll get 3. *Hopeful looks*. Okay Reply time!!!  
  
^_^  
  
JadeMoonWing- Oh My gosh!! That is a super good Idea. O_O Never thought of that. but unfortunately, the plots developed to far for that, Miroku would be a hanyou then, and it's to late for Suzume to be Human. And Suzume can't have a kid (Well at least not Miroku) for reasons that may be clear later on, still haven't decided.  
  
Kiru- Suzume? Look like Jin? I like it!! 'Sept, Suzume's supposed to be really short. Perhaps a short version of Jin...Hmmm.. *ponders*  
  
^_~  
  
Later that night, Suzume found Inu Yasha sitting in his favorite spot, which was for some unknown reason, a tree. Looking up at him for a moment she decided it was high time she made amends with her charge. (AN: a charge is whom the bodyguard protects) Flying up to him, she sat herself lightly on a rather thin branch. "What's wrong dear? You haven't said a word to me since I got back."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"That's a start, what've you been doing?"  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Okaaay. How about why you sit in trees?"  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Hmm.. Ooo! I knoow! How about why you're mad."  
  
"It isn't obvious?"  
  
"Noo."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"This isn't going anywhere is it."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Alright, time to break some ice."  
  
O.O  
  
Back in the village, and on perfect timing, Kikyo was having some girl talk with Kagome, and by girl I mean Living Girl To Dead Clay pot, and by talk I mean, the clay pot was doing her best to steal Kagome's Soul. But for some strange reason, the other Four Companions she often traveled with had a problem with that. "Let Her Go!" a brave Shippo shouted at Kikyo who was dangleing Kagome in the air with some kind of root. (AN: Think episode 33, when Naraku made that plant that made everyone's worst nightmare seem to come true, except for Kagome, and then Kikyo. *SPOILER ALERT* Woops sorry. Anyway, Hint: Naraku is dead, he's not behind this) Kagome, who was shrieking frantically, was wondering vaguely what in the world Shippo had up his sleeve. Shippo didn't have anything up his sleeve, but he had a plan.  
  
-_-  
  
Suzume jumped lightly off the branch landing gently on the ground, before saying, "Fight me Inu Yasha"  
  
Inu Yasha perked up with interest, a fight sounded really good at the moment, he hadn't had a admirable one since Naraku. Soaring down the tree he unsheathed his beloved sword and got into fighting stance. And smirked. She let him attack first, he went at her full speed with the Tetsaiga, she turned around so her back would face him, and just as he was about to swing, she became translucent, and with such momentum, Inu Yasha stumbled right through her, which gave her a chance to attack from behind, she swung her fist at him hitting him square in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground. She waited for him to get up; it was his turn to attack after all.  
  
..  
  
.Turned into, none other then the perky Wind Youkai herself, Kikyo's expression changed drastically from, emotionless horror. Suddenly, everything stopped. She dropped to her knees. All of the roots retracted. "What.What have I. What have I done, slowly, tears emerged from her eyes, one at first, and then another, soon they were coming freely and openly. After a moment, she recovered and simply walked off.  
  
"Kikyo! Wait!" Shouted Kagome, with optimistic hopes of finding the problem.  
  
Kikyo Kept Walking.  
  
X_X  
  
.Exploded. But there were no flames like one would expect, nor was they're a loud sound. It was like a single ripple of extremely powerful wind, so powerful, it would have blown Inu Yasha back into a tree if Suzume had not caught him. She seemed heavily winded, but she none the less replied, "Wind Scar eh? I'm impressed."  
  
^_^  
  
Confusing? Yup. Awkward? Yup. I kinda got lost their at the end, and I always wanted to try something in that style. Anyway If you got confused, what happened is Shippo Turned into Suzume, Kikyo thought Suzume was the only one who would really except her anymore since they had been such close friends, (we all want a little acceptance, even dead clay pots right?) and then Kikyo thought she had killed her only friend. As for Inu Yasha and Suzume, Inu Yasha tried to do Kaze No Kizu, but before he could Suzume made the wind scar explode making a burst of air almost blow him into a tree.  
  
Bloopers!  
  
1. Flying up to him, she sat herself lightly on a rather thin branch.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Suzume: Itai.  
  
Inu Yasha: How many times have I Told you to Call Weight Wathcers?!?  
  
2. "Okaaay. How about why you sit in trees?"  
  
Inu Yasha: Well, it all began when I was little. Je-Sama would.. Are you listening?!?  
  
Suzume: *Snoooore*  
  
3. .Turned into, none other then Richard Simmons!!  
  
Richard: Okay Ladies!!! And 1. and 2. and 3.. Keep It Going!!!! (AN: Richard Simons is an incredibly annoying guy who does those work out video tapes)  
  
Everyone: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *running away  
frantically*  
  
Okay! Poll Time!! Next chapter: THE PLOT!! DUN-DUN!!! But, I haven't decided who the villain would be soo. will it be.  
  
Another elemental youkai  
  
Inu Yasha's Sibling  
  
Naraku Relation  
  
RnRnV!! (Read n Review n Vote) 


	6. Chapter 4: The Messed up Fight Fixed Eme...

FF.net Skimped the fight scene, I'm pissed I didn't check it. Anyway, should make a smidge more sense, and I had to make it no so confusing so Ff.net would take it all. You should have seen it. It was soo cool.  
  
O.O  
  
Back in the village, and on perfect timing, Kikyo was having some girl talk with Kagome, and by girl I mean Living Girl To Dead Clay pot, and by talk I mean, the clay pot was doing her best to steal Kagome's Soul. But for some strange reason, the other Four Companions she often traveled with had a problem with that. "Let Her Go!" a brave Shippo shouted at Kikyo who was dangling Kagome in the air with some kind of root. (AN: Think episode 33, when Naraku made that plant that made everyone's worst nightmare seem to come true, except for Kagome, and then Kikyo. *SPOILER ALERT* Woops sorry. Anyway, Hint: Naraku is dead, he's not behind this) Kagome, who was shrieking frantically, was wondering vaguely what in the world Shippo had up his sleeve. Shippo didn't have anything up his sleeve, but he had a plan. Kikyo looked emotionlessly at the Kitsune, her seemingly soulless eyes sent a shiver up his spine, but he continued. "I Said.Let her GO!" The small youkai shouted again. Kikyo began to get really annoyed. Another root shot off in the Kitsune's direction. Shippo was ready though, with all his power, he turned into, none other then the perky Wind Youkai herself, Kikyo's expression changed drastically from, emotionless horror. Suddenly, everything stopped. She dropped to her knees. All of the roots retracted. "What.What have I. What have I done, slowly, tears emerged from her eyes, one at first, and then another, soon they were coming freely and openly. After a moment, she recovered and simply walked off.  
  
"Kikyo! Wait!" Shouted Kagome, with optimistic hopes of finding the problem.  
  
Kikyo Kept Walking.  
  
-_-  
  
Suzume jumped lightly off the branch landing gently on the ground, before saying, "Fight me Inu Yasha"  
  
Inu Yasha perked up with interest, a fight sounded really good at the moment, he hadn't had an admirable one since Naraku. Soaring down the tree he unsheathed his beloved sword and got into fighting stance. And smirked. She let him attack first, he went at her full speed with the Tetsaiga, she turned around so her back would face him, and just as he was about to swing, she became translucent, and with such momentum, Inu Yasha stumbled right through her, which gave her a chance to attack from behind, she swung her fist at him hitting him square in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground. She waited for him to get up; it was his turn to attack after all. Finally, Inu Yasha got up; it took more than that to get this Hanyou down, this time he'd go for a big one. Jumping back a few yards, He raised his sword for the Kaze no Kizu, Ah hah, the wind scar, found it. He began his swing when he found that the wind scar began to act strangely, upon closer, but short, inspection, he found that it was getting bigger, but for what? Suddenly, it exploded. But there were no flames like one would expect, nor was they're a loud sound. It was like a single ripple of extremely powerful wind, so powerful, it would have blown Inu Yasha back into a tree if Suzume had not caught him. She seemed heavily winded, but she none the less said, "Wind Scar eh? I'm impressed."  
  
Sorry Chapter 5 is taking a while. MAJOR writers black, no worries! I've cured it! And I'm writing it now! 


	7. Chapter 5: A Plot Forms!

Disclaimer-I don't own Inu Yasha, but there's no need to rub it in.  
  
'think'  
  
"talk"  
  
Hugs to all of my fine reviewers!! Pardon me if the chapter sucks, I didn't get a chance to jot it down on paper. Anyway. PLOT TIME!! This Means Suzume's gonna get down to business, No More Miroku torture for her, at least not at the moment. And the winner is.. *bell sounds* Aww you'll just have to read to find out! That bell means it's review time!!  
  
-_-  
  
Keiko- You do??? *All starry eyed* wow. Thanks, here you go!!  
  
Kurai Mayonaka- Hi!! Confusing you say? Goood!! I'm getting better! Sesshoumaru, well in my opinion, Naraku is much stronger then Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha beat Naraku so Sesshoumaru wouldn't be to exciting. BUT!! You gave me my first death threat, wow!! I'm honored! And undeserving, SO! This chapter to for you!!!  
  
Silas- I thank you for your vote!! *bows*  
  
Panther Angel- ME TOO! ^_^ couldn't resist. Thanks!!  
  
^_^  
  
Dedicated to Kurai Mayonaka for her death threat!! *Hugs Kurai*  
  
-_-'  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kaze  
  
"Kikyo" Said a stern feminine voice  
  
"Yes M'lady" Answered Kikyo's voice  
  
"You've failed me."  
  
"Gomen Milady, it just." she trailed off  
  
"Emotions are a weakness. Failure can't be tolerated."  
  
"Give me another chance Milady!" said Kikyo desperately  
  
"You are a liability." Continued the cold voice  
  
Kikyo came into view, looking horribly distressed. An axe whirred through air coming down on Kikyo. And like the clay pot she is, Kikyo shattered into a million pieces, the only thing still intact was her head, which was forever frozen into a horrified gaze.  
  
O.O  
  
"That's quite the story!" Suzume said after hearing of the previous night's happenings.  
  
"Crying and everything." Said Shippo a bit randomly.  
  
"Nothing we can do about it now though." Said Kagome  
  
"I think we should be on our guard." Said Inu Yasha, which seemed to surprise everyone seeing as whenever Kikyo was involved he was incredibly reckless. Heck, even when she wasn't around he was reckless.  
  
"I think we should skip town!" said Suzume honestly  
  
Sango looked up at the Wind Youkai "What is that supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know, I just wanna see how the worlds changed!"  
  
At this point it would be appropriate to have someone yell, "Sweat drops all around!" because this is what was indeed happening.  
  
"Besides, you guys said something about roots right? I think I know a guy who can help us out."  
  
"You do? Who?" Asked Shippo  
  
"You'll see" Suzume winked at the little Kitsune suspiciously  
  
That day the group set out in the direction Suzume suggested to try and find the guy Suzume was looking for. A few days later, they arrived in a rich village, with a dank castle, which seemed to tower over it.  
  
Suzume smiled, "This is the place alright."  
  
Inu Yasha who'd been very quiet lately went up to Suzume, "Who lives there?" he pointed to a large dank palace that seemed to tower over the village.  
  
"The Village's patron" answered Suzume, beginning to walk toward it. The rest of the group followed her lead.  
  
^_^  
  
"Knock-Knock!!" Suzume yelled once she reached the enormous door of the palace, which strangely enough, had no guards.  
  
A deep voice that would make anyone's hair stand on end rumbled, "Who dares disturb the great Yoshiro."  
  
"Oh just open up." Suzume returned casually  
  
"You're no fun," Said what might've very well been a different voice. With that the door opened to a tall man with short green hair, wearing what looked to be exactly what Inu Yasha wore, but blue. (AN: I don't feel like looking up what they're called at the moment -_-')  
  
"Heya Yoshiro" Suzume smiled up at the man.  
  
The man now identified as Yoshiro answered Suzume with "Oooohhh!! Suzume! It's been forever! You haven't tried to visit in ages." His gazed traveled from Suzume Companions, more specifically, Inu Yasha. His expression turned to one of sheer joy, or better put, more joy. "Ooh! Inu Yasha, how you've grown!" He pinched his cheek affectionately, then turned his attention to the other five, "Hrmm, Aren't you the five that defeated Naraku? Quite a stunt! It's a pleasure to finally meet you" He shook Miroku's hand, then Sango's, then Shippo's, and finally Kagome, with an alarming large grin on his face. After about a minute of shaking Inu Yasha growled, and Kagome broke it off.  
  
"Lady Chaser." Suzume mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Jealous?" He grinned  
  
"Hardly, I need some info." Suzume said deadly serious  
  
"Alright about what?"  
  
" Well I'm not about to ask you standing in your doorway." Suzume frowned at her friend's lack of manners.  
  
"Aww, and I were hoping to get rid of you too." He sighed. "Come on in."  
  
^_^  
  
The group was seated at an awesomely large table, in a generously decorated hallway sipping tea.  
  
"So what exactly was you question?" said Yoshiro finally sitting down.  
  
Sango put her cup down, "Who exactly are you?"  
  
Yoshiro looked vaguely surprised at the bold question "Yoshiro, Water Youkai of the Western Lands, former sworn protector of the Former TaiYoukai of the Western Lands" (AN: in other words, Inu Yasha's Father's ex- Bodyguard)  
  
"That's a fancy way of putting it." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
"That it is." Smiled Yoshiro. "Now what was your question?" He turned clearly to Suzume.  
  
"What's Kazuko doing these days?" Suzume asked. Inu Yasha cringed visibly at the mention of "Kazuko". ((He's been very OOC lately, ne?))  
  
"Who knows?" Yoshiro shrugged.  
  
"I do." Suzume said quietly.  
  
"Eh?" Yoshiro perked up with interest  
  
"She wants the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"Why?" Asked Yoshiro terribly confused  
  
"Remember way back there, that time when the Hanyou became TaiYoukai of the Northern Lands? And there was that huge uproar?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Kazuko still has a tiny bit of Human Blood in her, she wants to remove it."  
  
^_^  
  
Writing this chapter put me on the brink of Insanity, It got to the point where the dog barked, and I yelled "Miroku!" True story. I'm worried.  
  
RnR 


	8. AN: No Long Explanations, just this

Ditzy me, I didn't put up the 6th chapter while I had the chance, Know I've reformatted, and lost it. Grrr... ah well, gonna take a while to fix all this. Sorry Guys. 


	9. Chapter 6: Another Explanation

Disclaimer-Oh No!! Lawyers!!!! Eeek!!! I don't own Inu Yasha, I don't own Inu Yasha *clicks her heels together and the lawyers disapear*  
  
'thinkage'  
  
'talkage'  
  
Okay, another "heart-pounding" "Knee-slapping" episode of.Kaze!! Know what I decided the other day? I don't like the title. A fine time for that eh? Anyway. I really wanna try to get this done before school starts, so ending pretty soon. Maybe I'll start a sequel, depends how this one will turn out. And how many people like it. Wonder if people really read author's notes. Moving on, If you'd like to be alerted when Kaze is updated, simple tell me so in your review, (if you're a guest leave your e- mail) and I'll drop you a line the second I got a new chappy up. ^_^ Speaking of more reviews. This is dedicated to Shikon, for stomaching enough of my work to add me to the favorites list ^_~ Thankee!! *hugs* So, enough jabbering, onto the replies! (You though I was gonna say fic huh? Hehe.sucker.)  
  
-_-  
  
Shikon- Hanging by a thread eh? *grins evilly and runs off to fetch some scissors*  
  
-_-  
  
Inu Yasha stood up, outraged by this, Kazuko person's goal. "Kazuko's always been a wimp, I can handle her, besides, using the Shikon no Tama for personal gain is the most selfish thing I've ever heard of."  
  
At hearing the last bit of Inu Yasha's speech, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku turned their heads the other way and muttered, "Jerk" in unison. Kagome smiled into her tea mid drink. Proving further to her that he was wasn't going to leave her for some jewel.  
  
Yoshiro laughed at Inu Yasha's statement. "He is an awful lot like his father." Suzume nodded wistfully in reply, but soon snapped to her senses, "So you can handle Kazuko?" Suzume asked Inu Yasha  
  
"Of course" he scoffed  
  
"What about Iki?" She smirked slightly  
  
Inu Yasha granted Suzume with a "Keh" but backed down.  
  
"Ermm." Miroku trailed off who are Iki, and Kazuko?  
  
"Kazuko? She's Inu Yasha's Sister, Iki's just her body guard, as well as the Earth Youkai of the Western Lands." Suzume replied to the semi- confused monk.  
  
"And. She wants the jewel? To become a demon?" Miroku continued  
  
"Exactly." Suzume answered  
  
"But aren't TaiYoukai's full demons?"  
  
"I think she's something like 1/16 human, Right Yoshiro?"  
  
"I don't know I've lost track." Yoshiro shrugged,  
  
"So. we'll need.one of you. to get rid of Iki.while we deal with Kazuko?"  
  
"You got it." Suzume confirmed  
  
"So, no problem." Sango smiled  
  
"Not exactly." Yoshiro intervened  
  
"Eh?" It was Sango's turn to be confused.  
  
"How would you feel if you'd spent hundreds of years working with you friends here" Yoshiro motioned to Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo "And you had to all of the sudden, kill one of them." Yoshiro finished  
  
This made Sango falter, she couldn't imagine having to kill anyone of her friends. She shuddered at the very thought.  
  
Suzume sat very still, doing her best to hold the tears in their ducts.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
A young boy, wearing a read haori and yukata (AN:I looked them up XD) stood by a small man-made lake. Probably the most peculiar thing about them, were the small dog ears on the top of his head, the next most peculiar thing about this scene, would be the semi-transparent figure Floating near 20 ft. above him, which had it's hands behind it's head, and would glance at him every once in a while.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" It would call once in a while "Don't stand so close to the water. You'll fall in and catch cold."  
  
The little boy, know recognized as Inu Yasha, would give a small "Keh" and move away from the water as he was told. Not to far away, a stoic figure, slightly resembling Inu Yasha, watched, in a way that neared malice, the scene below. He gave a signal to a nearby girl with vibrant blonde hair, steel blue eyes, and wearing a complicated-looking (AN: Not exactly a kimono) yellow dress that matched her hair. Seeing the signal, she left the room silently.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"Suzume!" The wind youkai felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.  
  
"Oww" Suzume rubbed the back of her head "Whatcha do that for?"  
  
"You were spacing out again!" The Hanyou yelled at Suzume  
  
"What do you mean again? I don't space out!" Suzume yelled in defense  
  
"What were you doing just now?" Inu Yasha returned  
  
"I-" Suzume began, but quickly interrupted herself when she noticed the necklace around Inu Yasha's neck. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the necklace  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" He desperately tried to hide the necklace by shoving it under his Haori, but instead received a shock from the necklace.  
  
"You do this?" She turned to Kagome  
  
Kagome shook her head "It was Kaede."  
  
Suzume laughed, "Why didn't I think of that?" She prodded at the necklace a bit before turning to Kagome once more, "Do me a favor?" she asked the young miko  
  
"What?"  
  
"Suzume put her hands together as if she was praying, two rings dropped before her after a few seconds. "Wear this." She handed Kagome one of the rings, and put the other one on herself.  
  
The moment Kagome slipped the ring on, she felt like she was merging, with the wind youkai next to her. She found herself not able to control her movements, or talk. She felt one of her arms move, and heard Suzume's voice say "Sit!" which for some reason, most likely the ring, made her say "SIT!" and the hanyou fell to the ground.  
  
Suzume took her ring off, and Kagome was quite relieved to find that she could control her own movements. "That.was odd." The Young Miko said, breathing hard.  
  
"My Specialty spell" Suzume gave Kagome a large grin.  
  
"This is all well and good." Said a bored Yoshiro "But what are we gonna do about Iki?"  
  
Suzume sighed. "I dunno, he'll find us though. Sooner or later."  
  
-_-'  
  
Woot! DONE! YAYYAYAY!!! *Hugs everyone* I think two more chapters left. ^_^ 


	10. Hiatus

Now who didn't see this coming?!?  
  
I'll be back around early-mid December when it's Christmas break and I can devote my "Creative Genius" *cough cough gag* to the fic. Cyas then!! 


	11. Chapter 7:Flashbacks and all that jazz!

Disclaimage- Guess What?!?

Reviewers: What??

Chicken butt!!

Reviewers: -_-' *idea* Guess what?!?

What??

Reviewers: You don't own Inu Yasha!

*Cries*

'thinkage'

"talkage"

Yay! I learned how to use **_HTML_** in these fics!!! YAY! Aren't you proud?!  So! I wanted to say that I was fully touched by my two reviews. ^_~ And I think I'll make it up to you guys, besides, I got an hour.  But first… replies! ^_^_^ whoa… cool

**Shikon**- I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I changed my mind okay? Okay????!!!

**JadeMoonWing**- Thanks! I wasn't really working too hard on the last few chapters so… err thanks. ^_^ Anyways, **Here's the deal with Kikyo:** While Inu Yasha and Suzume were in their little match, The gang was fighting Kikyo, who'd recently attained a power to sprout up roots at will, how she got this, we don't know yet.   Kikyo and Suzume were good friends back when she was alive and sane because Suzume had to hand around with Inu Yasha because she was his body guard (He never really liked the idea of having a body guard after his father's death but Suzume insisted) and so Kikyo and Suzume met, and got along quite well, back to the fight, when Shippo turned into Suzume right after Kikyo threw that root at him, and it hit what looked like Suzume, Kikyo broke down, because aside from Kaede and Inu Yasha, Suzume had been her only good friend.  So she failed to kill them, and her mysterious employer killed her for it.  Long explanation I know, but Hey! You ask, I answer. 

Kaze-Chapter 7- Flashbacks and All That Jazz

*Flashback*

The girl clad in yellow made her way into the courtyard below, reaching the edge of the pond in the courtyard, she miraculously turned into a being of full water, which held her mold for a moment, before splashing down into the depths of the pond.

"Inu Yasha... What did I just say?"  The floating pink haired youkai told the young hanyou.        

"But Suzuumeeee…" the little Hanyou whined **(AN: I can't imagine what I'm writing AT ALL so if you can't… you're not weird or anything)** A burst of water emerged from the surface of the pond, making the small hanyou soaking wet.  The spout of water soon formed into the shape of a giant woman made of water.  Without a word the figure picked the small hanyou up, suspending him several feet into the air.  

"Nariko!" The floating youkai now recognized as Suzume rushed at a break neck speed towards the youkai.  She easily retrieved the small hanyou from the being of water **(AN: it's water, how hard could it be?)**  "What do you think you're doing?" She asked fiercely.  The water being slowly shrank back into the depths of the water and at once reemerged as a pedestal of water with the strange girl with blonde hair and a yellow dress on top.          

"I want… Sesshoumaru wants." She corrected herself quietly.  "_Him _dead.  "Which is why," she looked back up, anger in her eyes, "Anyone who stands in my way… will die." She said calmly.  After about a second, two violent blades of water emerged from her pedestal at an alarmingly fast rate.  

"Inu Yasha, run." she told the hanyou without looking back.

"Suzume…" faltered Inu Yasha

"Do it." She said quietly, in a frightening tone.

And he did, he ran with all his hanyou strength inside, to tell his father what was happening.  

"Noriko…what… are… you…. doing…?"  Suzume managed to ask between dodging blades.  

"What my charge wants, I want," the kappa said smoothly

"We…don't….have…to…do…this."  Suzume continued

"You're right, it would be much easier if you'd just give up!" The water youkai yelled, flourishing with a large blade of water, colliding directly into Suzume's left arm. She winced in pain  'I shouldn't do this, I can't hurt her.'  Suzume argued inside her head

'For your charge' she instinctively replied to herself  **((AN: She's Arguing with herself in her mind here))**

'But…' 

'For your charge.' 

'We really, aren't going anywhere, are we?'

'Just do it already.'

'Fine!' 

'Wind scar wind scar, where's the wind scar,' She mused, **(AN: Anyone have any ideas to how she saw a Monty Python movie?)** 'Found ya' after concentrating for a bit, the wind scar exploded into a bright white light, and a powerful gust of wind was emitted from the scar, blowing Suzume back a little ways before she could become transparent and evade it.  Noriko on the other hand, was unfortunately blown into a protruding tree limb, and now had a large hole in her chest.  

Suzume gaped at her handiwork in pure fear.

*End flashback*

Suzume woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard.  'Why now, of all times, why now?' she asked herself.  She looked around the room Yoshiro had lent them to sleep in.   Shippo looked very peaceful in Kagome's arms, and Kagome looked doubly so.  Miroku had a goofy look on his face, and was drooling slightly.  Suzume had to bite her lip to suppress a laugh.  Sango looked impassive in the corner, but then her lips curled into a small smile for a moment.  And Inu Yasha shivered somewhat violently in the corner looking absolutely miserable.  She wrinkled her nose, and unzipped the sleeping bag Kagome had lent her, and put it on Inu Yasha.  He stopped shivering, and his frown turned into a defiant smirk,  'Another win for the great Inu Yasha I suppose.' She thought sarcastically.  She stretched once more, and decided she should probably get up now that she didn't have a sleeping bag.  'To the hot springs!' she thought, and floated absent-mindedly down the hall.

Yoshiro walked boredly down the corridor lost in thought. '…' Well… maybe not thought, but ego 'guests, guests, guests, guests' there we go.  He walked directly into Suzume, who barely noticing him, became transparent on a reflex and continued her slow float down the hall. Yoshiro shivered 'Creepy.' He thought err… egoed before proceeding to the room he'd lent his guests.  "Wakey wakey everyone!" he shouted loudly, startling everyone out of sleep. 

"Ohayo Yoshiro-sama" Yawned Kagome sleepily

"Good morning my dear!" Yoshiro rushed to her side "How did you sleep?" he asked intently, oblivious to Inu Yasha's growls of protests.

"Err…good?" Kagome replied a bit nervously

"No nightmares then?" he had a goofy grin on his face… a bit like Miroku when he… erm… never mind.  

"No…" Kagome continued uncomfortably, then glanced around for an excuse and was relieved to hear a loud, echoing knock on Yoshiro's ridiculously large doors.

"Oh goody! More guests!" He said gleefully forgetting all about hitting on Kagome, and Trying to avoid Inu Yasha's death glare and bounded toward the door.  

"Who dares disturb the great Yoshiro?" he recited in the deep frightening voice he'd used for the gang's arrival.  

"You're still doing that crap?" returned a forceful slightly rebellious feminine voice.  Yoshiro's expression dropped to a serious stare.  

"Oh hey Kazuko! Glad you're here! Just hold on for a little bit, I'll let you right in!" **((AN: Kazuko=Inu Yasha's half sister))** He acted out a cheerful voice before rushing off to the gang's room.  "Stay Here. Shut up."  He said forcefully and slammed the door. 

The four exchanged glances.

Okay! All done! I'll try to get the next chapter up with in the week; we're beginning to near the end! Happy?


	12. Chapter 8: The Misnamed Chapter

Discaimer: I don't own shit… That sentence is the sole reason for the PG-13 Rating. 

Hey! **No Homework**!! Happy? You bet I am!! *Points to Pen Name* But more so today!! So that makes me more than happy! (Anyone ever heard that George Carlin Skit?) Anyway, a few points to make (AKA more reasons why I'm happy)

a) No one threatened to kill me over the last cliffy

b) I got reviews!

c) I'm going to reply to those Lovely reviews in **3…2…1…**

--------------------------------

**Oneesan no Miroku Houshi**- Thanks for the compliment ^_^ I read some of your summaries for stories, and none of the plots really appealed to me, not that I doubt your writing ability, I'm just a Mir/Kag Mir/San sucker. ^_^

**Shikon**- Yep, water always beats wind, (you'll notice most of Suzume's little attacks are defensive) but my theory is, Nariko got a little ego problem from the Water beats Wind stereotype, and lets down her guard, as well as the fact that she didn't think Suzume would actually try to kill her seeing as they were such close friends (as a side note, all the elemental youkai who serve under any given TaiYoukai are good friends, but any Elemental Youkai outside of those four is a mortal enemy, with the exception of a joined marriage (I.E. Sesshoumaru mother, in this fic, is the TaiYoukai of the northern lands, so the Elemental Youkai there slowly become friends with Suzume, Nariko and all them.)  So ya… that should take care of that question…. As for a battle between the forces of nature, you bet your booty there'll be one!!!  Inu Yasha's sister is well… erm I guess you'd have to call it a combination between Sessh and Inu, but more Inu definitely, this chappy should explain things. For you last question about Sesshoumaru, I'm trying to fit him in, dun worry!

**On with the Fic!**

------------------------------

** Kaze**

**Chapter 8- Confusion at Yoshiro's**

-----------------------------

            "Kazuko!"  Yoshiro greeted the near full youkai warmly at the door.

            "Good to see you, still a hopeless lecher?"  Returned a woman wearing black leather choker, a white, and ermm leotard maybe? **((AN: Use your imaginations, think Yura of Hair))** black boots, and short white hair.

            "Eheh… Well…" Yoshiro returned nervously. "Ikki! Good to see you too! How've you been these past, oh what's it been, 75 years maybe?" Yoshiro said, eager to change the subject

            "Hn"**((AN: Goin' for a Hiei approach, don't hype up yet fan girls I haven't described him)) **returned a man who stood a few steps behind Kazuko, wearing, for a loss of creativity, black.   He wore long black hair that hung just long enough so you couldn't completely see his eyes. **((AN: Don't say I didn't warn you.))**

            "Eh heh. Come in for tea!" he smiled delightfully, purposefully avoiding Kazuko's glare.

            Now the three sat at a table, uncomfortably, sipping tea.  

Yoshiro took a sip,

Kazuko took a sip,

Ikki stared at his tea.

            After repeating this pattern near 50 times, Kazuko broke the silence with an uncomfortable question, "Where's Suzume?"  Yoshiro internally frowned. Despite the wonderful acting skills he displayed when answering the door earlier, he couldn't lie for squat.  "Duffnou fwhewe sheethis" he mumbled into his tea 

            Kazuko smirked, "Pardon?" 

            "Duffnou fwhewe sheethis" 

            "In a language for the sane please?" she asked with suppressed anger

            "Dunno where she is." He said quietly

            "Do too." Kazuko returned even quieter, smirk returning to her face

            Conveniently enough, Suzume was just returning from her oh so relaxing trip to the hot springs.

            "I'm back!" she yelled, the echo hitting her with full force. "Cool!" she smiled "Echo…Echo…Echo" **((AN: Don't ask, inside joke.))  **

            Kazuko looked up, and smirked, "Thank you Yoshiro." She said politely, "C'mon Ikki, lets have a chat with Suzume." She said turning to her dark companion "Oh Suzuumeee!" Kazuko said in an evil sing song voice.

            Suzume's jaw dropped at the voice, 'Shit.'  She thought she recovered, and arranged her face into a welcoming smile "Hey Kazuko! Hey Ikki! How ya both been?"  She said, as if she weren't at all surprised to see them, ruffling Ikki's long hair playfully for effect.  

            "Where's your pup?" Ikki smirked at her

            "Inu Yasha? That _pup_ can take care of himself." She returned a with a slightly hateful tone

            "Dam nit Yoshiro!" came a voice that sounded sickeningly like Inu Yasha from some where in the mansion, and sure enough in came the hanyou, taking no notice of the new arrivals, making a beeline for Yoshiro, grabbing him by the neck, and lifting him up. "Why the _hell_ would you lock us in that room?"

 Like clockwork, Kagome bounded in after him, "Inu Yasha! He didn't lock us in! That was a rice paper door! You were trying to open it wrong!" Kagome yelled after him. 

"Ken, like I care."  Inu Yasha claimed, proving he hadn't listened to a word Kagome had said 

"SIT!" Inu Yasha! I believe you've met wood floor before? Why don't you exchange pleasantries while I go… Such Language Inu Yasha! "I'm very sorry Yoshiro-sama." Kagome bowed slightly.

"It's quite alright my sweet" Yoshiro said standing on Inu Yasha body, which made him seem taller than Kagome.  The youkai bent down and kissed Kagome's hand in one luxurious movement.  While Suzume and Kazuko scoffed in the background.

"Sango! I honestly didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Miroku yelled after a flushed Sango who was making her way silently towards the ever-growing crowd.  "Sango…I…didn't… mean…." Miroku breathed hard as he finally caught up with her. "Save it." She snapped.  

Kazuko coughed politely.  "Pardon me, would you mind handing over the jewel to me?" Kazuko asked politely  "A carefree young girl like yourself has no need for such things."  She reasoned quietly.

Kagome frowned "Your Kazuko aren't you?"

"Yes, I am.  Now if you'll just hand me the jewel…" she made to reach for the completed jewel around Kagome's neck.  Kagome snatched it away quickly, and Inu Yasha, who'd somehow been released from the horror of Yoshiro, stood up beside her.

"Kazuko, you want the jewel, you'll have to kill me."

"Make that us." Said Miroku, joining his side along with Sango.  

"No problem" Kazuko shrugged it off.  "Ikki?" she turned to her bodyguard who nodded in return and stepped toward the group preparing for battle.

**---------------------**

Nearing the last chapter or two…. So anyway… REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 9: Off to See Sesshoumaru!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha… that's right… I said it!  *Walks out of a building called Inu Yasha Anonymous*

Hey! I'm on a role! W00t!  Moving on… replies!

----------------

**JadeMoonWing-** Eek! What a long review! So many thoughts! ^_^ I know, I'm a liar… ^_^ yup, Lying sack of potatoes!   You're a Suzume fan eh? Well congratulations!  You've given me a wonderful idea! *Evil grin*  Thanks for the compliment though! I like to think my writing skills are always improving. ^_^  Oh me gosh! Suzume Doll! *Hug/ Tackle* I actually don't mind if people use my characters, I consider it more of an honor then a crime ^_~. (hint hint) As for your HTML question, if you have Microsoft word, make your document exactly how you want it to look (i.e. bold, centering…) save your document as a web page instead of a word document. Make sure you close out of word before you upload it. That should do it!

**Jupiter's Light-** Thanks! ^_^ I read your story… name doesn't come to mind at the moment... *blush* but Kagome turns into a hanyou, anyways, it was a great plot!

--------------

**Kaze**

**Chapter 8-** **Off to See Sesshoumaru**

--------------

            "Ikki" Yoshiro warned, "I can't allow you to fight them."

            "Nor can I." Suzume said seriously, joining Yoshiro's side.  Ikki looked at the two of them for a long time, than slowly backed down.  Kazuko scowled, frustration staining her features.  

            "Fine, I'll do it myself."  Kazuko stepped up, "Now, which one of you pathetic idiots wants to fight me?" Kazuko smirked at the three humans.  

            "Pick on someone your own size."  Inu Yasha came into her view, a bit angry.

            "Inu Yasha…" Kagome said quietly  

            "Kazuko is nothing compared to Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha smirked, 

            Kazuko started at him for a moment, then backed down with a smirk, "Not necessary my dear brother.  Unlike you, I can what I want without brute force."

            "Pretty arrogant for someone who just ran away from a fight." Inu Yasha snarled

            "Eh hem." Suzume coughed politely.  The large group looked at her, and she continued.  "It's all well and great that you've got a master plan that will bring our downfall Kazuko, but I have a few errands to run."  She paused for a minute as if debating with herself.  "I'll need Inu Yasha to come with me."

            "Wha? Why?" the hanyou demanded  

            "Because." Suzume said unhelpfully, "You all stay here, get to know each other! I don't care!" Suzume suggested to the others in the room.  "See you then!" she waved goodbye with one hand, and dragged a protesting Inu Yasha to the door with the other.  Eventually, she made her way to the door, and waved goodbye once more before slamming the door shut behind her.  The group looked at each other uncomfortably.  

            "More tea?" Yoshiro suggested with gusto.  A few nodded slightly, and took seats.

-------------

            "Where are we going, and why the hell did you drag me along?" Inu Yasha asked Suzume who was a few steps ahead of him

            "We're going to see your brother!" Suzume said cheerfully over her shoulder making Inu Yasha stop dead in his tracks "Wh- Why?"

            "Because it's high time I told him about his little 'Defect'" said Suzume

            "Defect?"

            "He has no idea he's 1/16 human or something like that." 

            "Well isn't that just great, we're informing my brother, who wants to kill me, that he's part human. Why? So he'll try to kill Kagome for the jewel?"  Inu Yasha practically yelled

            "Kinda." Suzume replied

            "Kinda? Kinda?! How's that gonna help us?"

            "Inu Yasha." Kagome sighed turning around to face him "Kazuko has always had respect for Sesshoumaru, what he wants, she gives him first choice, and despite her greedy demon blood, I think she'll step down for him."

            "Fine." Inu Yasha spat hatefully. A moment of silence passed and they walked in silence.  "Wait a minute…" Inu Yasha said "You never told me Why you took me with you!" 

            "You're my responsibility." Suzume replied honestly

            "Keh."

------------------

I don't particularly like this chapter, it's short and awkward and not my best work… ah well. RnR!


	14. Chapter 10: Dark Ends

Finally, more Kaze, especially long chapter, Why? I'm trying to finish the story up. After this there'll be an epiloge, Okay before we start I wanna pictch some plot Ideas to you guys:

**1. Title: Peer Counseling**

Theme: Highschool Fic with a twist

Origin: A book I just finished today called Define Normal by Julie Anne Peters I recommend it.

Plot: Sango, a sensible straight A student, signs up for the schools "Peer Counseling" program, Kagome, a punky girl with a strong attitude, ends up as his partner.  The story doesn't focus on romance like most High School fics, but on the friendship and lives of Sango and Kagome.

**2. Title: Loss** (Might very well Change it)

Theme: Ending of the series

Origin: The most twisted part of my mind that thinks I can actually write a romance

Plot: Inu Yasha, Sango, Kirara and Shippo die in the battle with Naraku, leaving Kagome and Miroku to cope with the loss and a Mostly Completed Shikon no Tama. The big question is, When Kagome and Miroku are grieving, can they find more than comfort in each other? (Kag/Mir fic)

**3. Title: Never Again**

Theme: A scary scenario

Origin: I think it was something between a DBZ episode and a soap opera

Plot: I don't want to give this away, but something awful, HORRIBLE! Happens to Inu Yasha, How will Kagome and the other's deal with it? And more importantly, how will it affect their quest?

I think that's it, tell me your favorite if you'd like in your review, and with that said I give you: **Kaze**

-------------

Inu Yasha stiffened. He smelled something putrid, something perfumed and well groomed, something horrible, he smelled Sesshoumaru. It obviously didn't occur to him he was smelling himself since the two were half borthers, but reguardless, the demon lord was nearby. About an hour later, Suzume and Inu Yasha has reached the castle.  Sesshoumaru was waiting outside.

"Come to hand me my sword Inu Yasha?" he asked while Inu Yasha pouted quietly behind Suzume.  

Suzume suddenly perked up, "Sesshoumaru! How you've grown!" She ran up to him and stood on her tip-toes to pinch his cheek "You act so mature! Wow! It's great to see you!" she beamed. Sesshoumaru held back the urge to puke. 

"Why are you here Suzume?" he asked boredly

" Aww, fine, your no fun." Suzume kicked an imaginary rock "I just wanted to say that you're part human." Sesshoumaru looked away

"There's no way I have any filthy Human blood in my veins!" he pratically shouted

"You do so deal with it."

"There's no way I've human blood in my veins." He repeated

"If you're an uncompassionate demon, why help Rin?" she smirked.  Sesshoumaru looked a little uneasy 

"How do you know about Rin?" he asked defensively

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, now that you know about your little secret, I'll be going. Farewell!" She turned to leave and Inu Yasha began to follow her.  

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru called.  Suzume smiled with her back turned to Sesshoumaru, she'd been counting on this  

"Yes?" She said turning around

"As the Tai Youkai of the western lands, I command you, Wind Demon of the Western lands to bring me the Shikon no Tama.  To make sure you do your first task correctly, I shall supervise you."

"Wonderful! Lets go than, Inu Yasha, coming?" Inu Yasha, still fuming, looked up, twitched an ear in annoyance and nodded.

"Great! Lets arrive in style." She winked, and with that said a gust of wind blew the three up in the air and rushed them towards Yoshiro's Castle.

**----------A Minute Later------------**

An easy silence was present in Yoshiro's Castle.  Several teas sat untouched and an equal number of people sat completely quiet. 

A knock echoed through the house.  Yoshiro, who was more than pleased, jumped up and ran to the door.  "Suzume! Your back!" he smiled one of those anime smiles. (You know, the ones where their eyes turn into little arches.)   

"Hello Yoshiro!" Suzume smiled back "I've brought you some more company!" 

"Oh Sesshoumaru! Good to see you old friend. How've you been?" Yoshiro greeted him while Sesshoumaru, disgusted by the whole scene walked confidently to Kagome.

"Inu Yasha's wench." He began "You will hand me the Shikon no Tama." 

Kazuko looked worried,  Kagome looked worried, Inu Yasha looked pissed.

"H-here." Kagome took the Jewel hanging around her neck and gave it to Sesshoumaru.  Which must've been a que for Inu Yasha, because he launched an attack on an unprepared Sesshoumaru, easily striking him down.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kazuko ran to his side, then she eyed the Shikon no Tama.  It must've been he demon blood, but whatever it was, it made her take the Shikon no Tama.  She Smirked.  "Well now, looks like the tables have turned." She smiled triumphantly.  "Ikki, let's go." She jumped up, Ikki melted into the earth, **((AN: Earth Youkai remember)) **and the two began to flee.  

"Oh noy uo don't!" Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome onto his back, and jumped up after them.  Miroku and Sango looked at each other as if to say 'Here we go again…' and Jumped onto Kirara's back with Shippo.  Leaving Yoshiro, Suzume, and a dead body.

"I think it's time to end this." Yoshiro began somberly.

"Right, lets go." Suzume answered

Where Suzume had been, there was nothing but air, but in the air, there seemed to be ripples, shading even, it seemed that if you looked into the air long enough, you'd be able to make out Suzume's figure.  Where Yoshiro had been, stood something much more noticeable; a being of pure fire, with glowing embers as eyes.  The two quickly followed the others in pursuit of Ikki. 

**--------------A bit later--------------**

            Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara, who'd caught up with Kazuko was currently in battle with her.  Ikki watched in his earthy form itching to help. 

            A few seconds later, Suzume and Yoshiro made the scene just as  Inu Yasha made a fatal blow to Kazuko.  

            "Kazuko!" Ikki screamed and rushed to her.  He frowned and looked up to the Inu-gumi.  Before he could attack, Suzume and Yoshiro stepped in.

            "Ikki, we should end this. Please." Suzume pleaded quietly.  She turned to Kazuko's lifeless body, and retrieved the Shikon no Tama. Then, she took Yoshiro's hand, his flaming body obviously having no effect on her.  And turned to the Inu-gumi serenely  "Go. Now." She said quietly.  The group looked at each other uneasily   **"GO!" ** And they did. Suzume searched for the Wind Scar, while Yoshiro began to funnel the energy of the Shikon no Tama into the attack that was to come.  The two turned to each other and nodded.  

**---------------------------------------------**

A mile or so away, a white light flashed in the distance.  The gang stopped dead.  

            "Inu Yasha…" Kagome said weakly. "I no longer sense the Shikon no Tama… o-or Suzume."  

The End.

**-----------------------------------------**

Kinda dark huh? I tried really hard not to rush it, but I really want to get it done, no worries, an Epiloge is coming. Anyway, please vote!

Loss Peer Counseling Never Again 

^_^ Review!!


	15. Epilouge: Bright Beginnings

Hullo! I'm in a brighter mood today! ^_^ Sooo… a happy epilogue ^_^  but first…. Review replies!  
----------------------------

JadeMoonWing- Yes, it was my evil plan to murder Suzume all along! MWAHAHA! I'd love to read you FP story, what's it called?! ^_^ and finally, thanks for your vote, I decided I'm still not ready to write a romance anyway… *sigh* 

---------------------------

A year after the last chapter… 

            A wind blew Kagome's finely combed hair out of place.  She pulled a few strands out of her face with a finger and sighed and put the flowers she had brought down on the crudely marked grave in front of her.

            "Suzume. How long has it been? I suppose it doesn't matter.  I came to tell you what happened to us after you…" she paused searching for the right words. "You…well... ya know.  I live here now.  In the futile era, with Inu Yasha.  After Sesshoumaru died without an heir, it left Inu Yasha the responsibility to lead the western lands." She giggled "Believe me, I didn't think he'd make a good king either, but he's doing quite well.  In fact… we were married a few weeks ago.  We took everyone on this side of the well to the other side, and I had a real wedding!  Sango was my bridesmaid… I don't think Yuka liked that too much." She giggled "Miroku and Sango still don't get it." She sighed "I'm beginning to think they aren't gonna work out, that's okay with me though. As long as they're happy.  Miroku sealed a position as Inu Yasha's personal advisor, and Sango is head of security.  I couldn't think of better jobs for them.  Jaken was angry though.  He vowed revenge or something like that.  Unfortunately, he ran away before Kirara could turn him into a cat toy. Oh well.  Rin was fairly understanding, she's much more Mature then she acts actually, she and I get along well.  I think that's everything.  I have no regrets, and neither should you. Everyone is happy now, and most of us owe you something for that.  I can't believe it's all over. No more malevolent Jewels, creeps in monkey suits, nothing but an occasional rebellion that Inu Yasha can take care of.  I'm not sure I'll be able to come visit you again.  To be honest, I feel kinda silly talking to a grave. No offense of course.  Well goodbye Suzume, and thank you."  She smiled, feeling much better about herself and began the long, long trek back to Inu Yasha's castle.  'Not his castle' she thought. 'but home.' She smiled.  

"Home." She said aloud.

----------------------------

**The End.**

Well, that's it, the end. No more! Not another word.  I quite enjoyed it.  I tried to leave room for a sequel, but I don't think I'll ever want to write one. Anyway. I've decided what I'll be writing next, so it's time for the….

***~*~*~*SHAMELESS PLUG!!*~*~*~***

Enter Higurashi Kagome, the straight A student.  Enter Fujida Sango the strong-willed punk.  Seem like opposites? Things aren't always as they seem.  How will they ever figure that out? 

Whatcha think? Sound interesting? Keep an eye out for **Peer Counseling**.


End file.
